callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Operation Charybdis
Untitled Anyone has a feeling that's Operation Charybdis + some earlier and later events are going to be in Black Ops 2 ?:p Morihaus Termination? By termination do they mean...killing? -DD Yes....This means there will probably be a sequel. ' 19:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I think this will be sequel butas CIA because Operation was just decoy..maybe a new enemy like Dragovich? '' 19:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Cpt.Shock' I see an obvious sequal in the future. I see a maimed Woods in a wheelchair ,Ummmmm Mason in Rehab with Gary Buesy and Hudson and Weaver fightin off the CIA in Africa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE SPOKEN !!!!!!!!!!! Wait wait wait... what? So, Mason, Hudson, and Weaver were killed in '78 is what that dossier file is telling us? Also, where did this come from? I'm kind of confused here. Jackass2009 09:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The document tells us that they were ordered to be killed. We don't know whether they were able to escape or if the operation was a "success" (meaning they were killed). Likely there will be a sequel that will confirm which of the two. Key of Destiny 23:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) HOW is it a decoy? How the heck could this be a decoy,it doesn't say anything about a decoy. Someone explain how... 04:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What Charybdis a decoy? The page nor any page says its one!Sniperteam82308 04:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It could be a decoy because the dossier lists a fake date of birth for Mason 16:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) make this operation a DLC addtion to black ops single player storyline Butthead4 who wants black ops 2? butthead4 There will never be singleplayer DLC in Call of Duty because people would download it from torrents since it's no difference. And I want black ops 2, but with MUCH better graphics!! Xeoxer 14:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "Johnathon" "johnathon" could be captain price - or his father because price is john price and "johnathon" is in the sas like cpt price was Black Ops 2 Ok, this TOTALY makes it look like a CoD BO 2(however, this may be BS, but i don't think it is). How I think it might go down is, well it says that Mason, Hudson, and Wever are being hunted down by the CIA. If you read the intel for the level Numbers, it says that Clarke had a brother in South Africa. This might have been where the three went to hide. Also, if you get out of the chair and use the computer, and type in "cat notex2.txt", it says that Woods was taken to Hanoi, which was a real prison used by the NVA to keep POW's, as a POW. So they might end up rescuing him. If you think about it, this could be kinda funny. Think about it. You're heading to an enemy prison so you can rescue one of the POW's, with out knowing who the POW is, and when you do get to the POW, you find out that it was a long lost friend of your's that you fought with years ago. Hmmm... where have I seen this before? Go ahead and put down what you think will be the story for CoD BO 2. Stay frosty! Zombiehunter115 17:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I can see this happening as well. Actually, Operation Charybdis seems similar to the ending of MW2. Both game's Protagonists are wanted fugitives that are on the run. Treyarch seems to enjoy subtly using Infinity Ward's plotlines. Might be coincidence, but what do I know. But like I said, I can see this being a feasible plot for Blops 2.IIID Empire 09:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC)IIID Empire, 02:22, 8*21*11 blops 2 As much as it would be a good starting point its too much the same as MW3, with three main protagonists (Mason, Hudson, Weaver/Soap, Price, Nikolia) are fugitives and go to kill some bad guy related to black ops and so on. It could be a good plot but it would get hate from the simularities i think they should just go back to vietnam it would be a much simpler idea Mason Alive Alex Mason survived because his son who appears in black ops 2 was born in 1980 :Or the operation never happened. 19:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Or the kid made out. If you work it out,Tell me what you find. 20:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) In Black Ops II the CIA clearly aren't trying to kill Mason and Hudson so would this be non-canon now.